


Start, Stop, Pause, Resume, Restart

by IrieErde



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrieErde/pseuds/IrieErde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайдо уже давно понял, что любит Инуи, Инуи внезапно осознал, что любит Кайдо, а Янаги просто хотел спать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start, Stop, Pause, Resume, Restart

Кайдо Каору уже давно понял, что именно испытывает к Инуи Садахару.

Точнее, сначала Кайдо думал, что заболел. Ему пришлось перечитать много различных статей на тему непонятного ощущения в животе и учащённого сердцебиения. Никогда в жизни он ещё не читал столько медицинской литературы. Но ни одна книга не давала ответа на все симптомы.

Тогда Кайдо, совершенно случайно, наткнулся на обсуждение каких-то девочек в интернете, и все стало на свои места. Он влюбился. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

Сначала он хотел не думать про это и забыть как страшный сон, но когда на горизонте появлялся Инуи, хотелось отбросить все мысли и просто быть рядом. Раньше Кайдо представлял, что когда вырастет, то обязательно встретит красивую девушку с простым, но милым именем: Кёко, например. Они поженятся, заведут кота, а потом и детей... Теперь же милая девушка в мечтах Кайдо медленно превращалась в Инуи. Это немного смущало, но не долго, ведь Кайдо не привык к бессмысленным переживаниям. Вскоре он уже свыкся с мыслью, что, возможно, свяжет свою судьбу с семпаем. Только семпай был пока не в курсе планов Кайдо, и это очень огорчало.

Кайдо не так хорошо разбирался в стратегиях и планах, но чётко решил, что до выпуска Инуи из старшей школы признается ему. И все шло нормально, пока оставшийся временной промежуток не сократился, потому что их неожиданно позвали в лагерь U-17. И там Кайдо снова увидел того самого человека, которого был готов разодрать на маленькие кусочки.

— Ренджи, — Кайдо казалось, что нет ничего хуже, когда семпай произносит это имя.

— Садахару, — а уж слыша такое обращение, Кайдо вообще хотелось помочь Кирихаре победить демонов Риккайдая, на треть сократив их количество.

В первую ночь в лагере он не мог сомкнуть глаз, представляя, как гадкий и мерзкий Янаги будет прикасаться к его семпаю. А на утро они выглядели не выспавшимися, что бесило ещё больше.

— Давно мы столько не говорили с Ренджи, — сказал Инуи. — Представляешь, он вызвался помочь с разработкой нового тренировочного меню для команды.

—Ага, — только и ответил Кайдо, стараясь не выдать свою злость.

В итоге он сорвался на тренеров и даже на капитана. Он вообще не сразу понял, чего от него хочет капитан, потому что был откровенно зол на Янаги, на Инуи и на себя в том числе.

Когда Инуи не вышел на матч, Кайдо немного порадовался. Все же, какая-то часть его хотела верить, что Инуи специально решил пропустить игру, потому что не хотел оставаться в лагере без Кайдо. Но его радостное настроение длилось ровно до того, как Янаги тоже проиграл. Нет, он даже не проиграл, он просто сдал свой матч! Давно Кайдо так сильно не испытывал жажду крови — ровно с того момента, как они играли в финале национального.

Садясь в автобус, Кайдо надеялся только на то, что по возвращению домой, Инуи с Янаги будут настолько далеки и настолько заняты, что забудут про существование друг друга. Но надеждам его не суждено было сбыться.

Уже потом, тренируясь в горах, злость Кайдо немного поостыла. Возможно, причиной тому стали интенсивные тренировки, благодаря которым ни у кого не было времени не то что сблизиться, даже перемолвиться словом.

Вся ненависть к Янаги улетучилась, осталась только небольшая зависть к тому, кто знает про детство Инуи больше него, но это можно было исправить. К тому же, возвращались Инуи и Кайдо плечом к плечу, что не могло не радовать.

Но все позитивные мысли рассыпались в раз, когда до Кайдо дошло, что жить они будут в тех самых комнатах, в которых были в первый день. А это означало только одно.

— Как занимательно, Садахару. Думаешь, мы сможем ужиться с Мизуки из святого Рудольфа и Читосе из Шитенходжи?

— Читосе довольно занимательная личность, Ренджи. Думаю, его было бы интересно проанализировать. Да и Мизуки всегда может помочь в наших исследованиях.

И Кайдо оставалось только наблюдать, чем он поневоле и занялся. Он слишком много времени провёл в обществе Инуи и был знаком с азами логического анализа.

Вывод, к которому он пришёл после всех своих наблюдений, Кайдо совсем не понравился. Инуи был слишком рад обществу Янаги, постоянно искал повод подольше с ним пообщаться, и они вечно куда-то пропадали. Кайдо уже не находил в себе сил злиться, ему хотелось только отчаянно плакать. Но мужчины не плачут, они решают проблемы. Кайдо был настоящим мужчиной — мама все время это повторяла, а мама врать не будет — так что он решил сначала до конца разобраться в природе отношений Инуи и Янаги, а потом... А потом можно будет и порыдать.

Испокон веков, а точнее с начала правления великого капитана Тезуки Кунимицу, который иначе просто не умел, в Сейгаку все проблемы решались через одно место, и местом этим был теннисный корт.

— Если я выиграю, ты ответишь мне на любой вопрос, — заявил Кайдо, когда они с Инуи пожимали друг другу руки перед началом матча.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Инуи. — Если это, конечно, не вопрос о смысле жизни.

Кайдо зашипел и они разошлись в разные стороны.

Сначала зрителям, среди которых были, в том числе, Юджи и Кохару из Шитенходжи, этот матч казался самым захватывающим зрелищем, которое они могли только представить. Так им казалось первые три часа, потом народ стал расходиться. Счёт был 2-2.

Самым стойким оказался Акутагава Джиро, который заснул под деревом возле корта и доспал аж до счета 4-5 (Инуи вёл). Но после за ним пришёл Гакуто и забрал на ужин.

Когда Кайдо забил последнее очко, созвездий на небе было не счесть.

— Это был самый лучший матч в моей жизни, — Инуи протянул руку.

— Да, — Кайдо тяжело дышал.

— Твой вопрос, — напомнил Инуи. — Если он требует долгих объяснений, может, задашь его завтра? Я ужасно вымотан и, если честно, плохо соображаю.

— Нет, — Кайдо схватил, протянутую Инуи, руку и крепко сжал. — Это не займет много времени.

— Ээм. Да? Я слушаю.

— Семпай, вы... — Кайдо замолчал. Он столько репетировал этот вопрос. Всего три слова. Это не так уже и сложно. — Вы... вам...

— Да? — Инуи, конечно, не хотел торопить Кайдо, вдруг это действительно было важным, но он боялся, что просто возьмёт и заснёт прямо на корте.

— Вам... Вам нравится Янаги? — наконец решился Кайдо и поймал на себе удивлённый взгляд.

— С чего ты взял? — Инуи рассеянно рассмеялся. — Мне ведь нравится Кайдо.

Повисло молчание. Кайдо с раскрытым ртом уставился на улыбающегося Инуи, так и не выпустив руку. Улыбка неестественно застыла на лице Инуи, и со стороны все выглядело так, словно он завис, как компьютер во время выполнения сложной программы.

Юджи и Кохару, сидящие на соседнем дереве и очень переживающие, что могут пропустить что-то важное, одновременно потянулись вперёд. Ветка под ними треснула, и ночь рассёк истошный вопль.

***

 

Инуи Садахару был человеком разумным, по крайней мере так считали все окружающие. Но сам он сомневался в этом утверждении, точнее стал сомневаться, когда его диалог с потолком зашёл в тупик.

— Но как я раньше не понял, что мне нравится Кайдо? — спросил он немого собеседника.

Потолок молчал уже почти час и говорить с Инуи не собирался.

— А что если это все был сон? — Инуи резко сел на кровати. — Как понять: реальность то была или нет?

Он попытался мысленно вернуться к произошедшему, и вспомнить, не было ли каких-то аномальных явлений. Ну, кроме странного падения Юджи...

— Точно! Хитоджи! — Инуи враз спрыгнул вниз и подошёл к кровати Читосе.

— Читосе, — потряс он его за плечо. — Ты спишь?

— Ммм? — только и отозвалось тело.

— Что с Хитоджи Юджи?

— Юджи? — Читосе причмокнул, просыпаясь, но глаза не открыл. — Ну, гей он, что с этим поделать? Любовь у них с Кохару...

Любовь... Любовь! Это слово так ярко появилось перед глазами Инуи, что он не удержал равновесие и упал на пол.

— Любовь...

— Садахару, ты чего? — от звука падания проснулся Янаги.

— Я люблю Кайдо, — произнёс Инуи.

— Поздравляю, — ответил Янаги и попытался снова заснуть.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! — Инуи поднялся с пола и уселся к другу на кровать. — Я его действительно люблю. Анализируя своё поведение, я могу прийти только к такому выводу. Как я раньше этого не понимал?

— Садахару, сейчас... — Янаги посмотрел на часы, — четыре часа утра. Мы не можем поговорить часика через три?

— Ренджи, мне нужна твоя помощь.

Янаги застонал. Он безумно хотел спать, но его данные утверждали, что если он сейчас не выслушает Инуи, заснуть потом не сможет ещё несколько дней.

А воодушевлённый Инуи начал с самого начала. Нет, в буквальном смысле: он начал с первой встречи с Кайдо. В любой другой ситуации, скажем, часов после девяти, Янаги был бы рад послушать полезную информацию про соперников, но не сейчас. Когда Инуи дошёл до матча с Риккайдай на Национальном, за окном начало светать, а с верхней полки что-то высморкалось.

Янаги и Инуи подняли головы.

— Ох, — Читосе протёр выступившие слезы платочком. — Ты так трогательно рассказываешь.

— Эм...

— Продолжай. Мне очень интересно, что было после того как вы остались в больнице наедине.

— Хм, ну мы...

— Что тут происходит? — рассказ Инуи перервал Мизуки, который, наконец, проснулся, снял маску и вытащил беруши из ушей.

— Инуи... хнык... делиться историей своей любви... хнык...

— Да ладно? — Мизуки потянулся. — Инуи наконец осознал, что Кайдо любовь всей его жизни и предложил жить вместе?

— Жить? Вместе?.. — Инуи завис.

— Мизуки, — Янаги редко выходил из себя, но сейчас был близок этому. — Ты собирался идти в душ первым? Так иди!

***

 

Янаги Ренджи знал Инуи ещё с младшей школы. Они были лучшими друзьями столько лет, и ещё никто никогда не разделял его любовь к странным экспериментам и данным так, как Инуи. За таким другом не страшно было идти куда угодно. Но сегодня Янаги был готов лишиться такого прекрасного товарища навсегда. Его даже уже больше не страшила судьба навсегда остаться одному, без возможности рассказать кому-нибудь о результате нового эксперимента. Все что угодно, лишь бы не слышать этого ужасного вопроса: «Ренджи, что мне делать?».

— Поговори с ним, — ответил, наконец, Янаги, когда они завтракали.

— Но... Я... Как?!

— Легко! — Янаги смотрел на вилку, которой накалывал мясо, и думал, что ещё немного, и он будет готов воткнуть её в Инуи. — Просто поговори. Спроси, что он думает по этому поводу.

— А если он мне откажет? — ужас в глазах Инуи был виден даже через толстые линзы очков.

— Тогда повалишь его на землю и... — Янаги понял, что не стоит продолжать, потому что ужас в глазах друга стал ещё сильнее. — Просто приведи ему аргументы «за» ваши отношения.

— Но что, если...

В этот момент Янаги мысленно поблагодарил всех богов и тренеров за то, что они обожали прерывать завтраки теннисистов и гнали их на разминку.

Где-то на середине тренировки, сразу после стометровки и перед матчами, Янаги осознал, что думает над проблемой Инуи. Не хочет, но думает.

— Инуи против Кайдо, после Янаги против Ибу, — объявил тренер.

Такие матчи проводились каждый день, ничего занимательного в них не было, и обычно ничего колоссального не происходило, если, конечно, не играли Атобе и Санада, например. Янаги засмотрелся на неловкую игру Инуи, — тот играл так, как будто бы боялся ранить Кайдо неверным ударом, а Кайдо, в свою очередь, это ужасно злило, — и очнулся только тогда, когда к нему подошёл Кирихара.

— Вы какой-то не такой сегодня, семпай. Плохо спали?

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Янаги, не отрываясь от матча.

— Я тоже не выспался, — продолжил Кирихара. — Представляете, этот Кайдо всю ночь бубнил что-то про «невероятно», «он это сказал», «я правда ему нравлюсь» и так далее. Пришлось даже зарядить в него подушкой. Достал.

Янаги тяжело вздохнул.

— Им нужно, наконец, поговорить.

— Кому?

— Им, — Янаги кивнул в сторону корта.

— И что будет, если они поговорят? — заинтересовался Кирихара. — Кайдо перестанет мешать нам спать?

— Ага, а Инуи даст выспаться мне.

— А о чем им нужно поговорить?

— О многом, — Янаги уже серьёзно задумался о плане. — Вот если бы они остались наедине...

— Может, если бы с Инуи что-нибудь случилось... В медпункт же всех подряд не пускают.

— Хорошая идея, Кирихара. Но как нам отправить...

Янаги пропустил тот момент, когда Кирихара подбросил теннисный мячик в воздух и отбил его прямиком в голову Инуи.

— Ну, на этом моя миссия закончена, — сказал он и быстро убежал.

Янаги с раскрытым ртом смотрел на то, как его друг падает на землю, как вокруг суетятся люди, как бледный Кайдо пытается поднять семпая и вынести с корта.

Ему было стыдно за своего кохая. Хотя, если честно, стыдно ему было только первые минуты две, а потом он почувствовал, что отомщён. Но все же отнести забытые обоими на корте вещи стоило.

Сначала опыт подсказывал Янаги, что лучше не входить сразу в медпункт, так как там он мог застать сексуальную сцену, к которой его глаза не были готовы. Но потом он вспомнил, что речь идет про Инуи, про старого доброго Инуи, который зависает в прострации даже от слова «петтинг» и ему стало смешно. Максимум, что они могли делать, это держаться за руки.

Когда Янаги приоткрыл дверь, то понял, что его данные соврали ровно на тридцать процентов — влюбленная парочка целовалась. И данные подсказывали Янаги, что инициатором был Кайдо.

Решив не мешать, он так же беззвучно прикрыл дверь.

— Ну, и что там? — по коридору к нему направлялся Кирихара. — Они поговорили?

— Да, — Янаги кивнул.

— А про меня что-нибудь вспоминали? А то как-то стрёмно теперь в комнату возвращаться.

— Не переживай, все наладится, — Янаги прямо почувствовал себя легче, когда говорил эти слова.

— Ммм. А это? — Кирихара обратил внимание на вещи Инуи, которые Янаги до сих пор держал в руках.

— А это пусть будет тут, — он положил их на подоконник напротив медпункта. — Потом заберёт.

— Может, сходим в буфет? — предложил Кирихара.

— Не на корт? — удивился Янаги. — Тренировка же ещё не закончилась.

— Да, — Кирихара смущённо почесал затылок. — Но я там случайно запустил в вице-капитана ракеткой...

Янаги почему-то очень чётко представил эту картину, и она его развеселила.

— Ладно, пошли в буфет. У меня тоже был тяжёлый день, но, надеюсь, сегодня ночью получится выспаться.

***

— Ренджи, ты спишь? — голос Инуи вырвал Янаги из чудесного сна, в котором он получал нобелевскую премию.

— Уже нет, — недовольно ответил он.

— Представляешь, у меня сегодня был первый поцелуй.

В глазах Инуи Янаги чётко видел нездоровый блеск, который бывает только у людей, которым есть что рассказать. Над головой зашевелился Читосе. Янаги отчаянно застонал и зарылся лицом в подушку.


End file.
